1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical apparatus cubicle and, more specifically to an electrical apparatus cubicle having removable sides.
2. Background Information
Various electrical system components, such as, but not limited to, circuit breakers, network protectors, and switchgears, are disposed in enclosed structures commonly called “cubicles.” A cubicle is structured to endure and is typically very sturdy. Such cubicles, typically, have a rectangular hexahedron, or box-shaped frame assembly, a pivoting front door and fixed side panels. The frame assembly, door and side panels define an enclosed space into which one or more electrical system components are placed. Each cubicle is, typically, just large enough to enclose the electrical system components. Such cubicles are commonly coupled together in a matrix, e.g. stacked, disposed side by side, or both. This configuration, however, has disadvantages.
Various sub-components of the electrical system components or elements of the cubicle are disposed along the sides and the back of the cubicle. Such components are difficult to access when the electrical system components are disposed within the cubicle. As such, the electrical system components must be removed from the cubicle for maintenance and repair procedures. Such removal procedures are time consuming, costly, and if proper safety procedures are not followed, dangerous. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a cubicle structured to allow a user to access the typically inaccessible areas of a cubicle while the electronic components remain in the cubicle.
There is, therefore, a need for an electrical equipment cubicle having at least one removable side panel.
There is a further need for a plurality of electrical equipment cubicles, each having at least one removable side panel, so that a technician may access one cubicle through an adjacent cubicle.